engttofandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
The Wolf is the leader of the "Tails" that players can play in the game. Wolf is a skilled swordman who trained rigorously in order to prove himself. The Wolf has two "Routes" he can take. Stat Builds Attack: Useful for both paths. Atk affect normal attack and most skills including Air Slasher, Crusader, Blade Fang, and Dark Edge (still need more testing for other skills). Defense: Reduce reciving damage and increase your max KO. May be needed in Paladin to make a tank build. For blade master, you may add some points to avoid KO. Agility: You may want it or not depending on how you like to play. If you want a flexible charactor that has high movement speed to aviod being hit, add points on Agi. Agi can also reduce the cooldown of your skill. Vitality: Vit is very useful for paladin because more Vit will make you more benefit from Second Wind and you need to survive untill the very end so you can resurrect your allies. For Blade Master, add some points to increase your HP as you need. Intelligence: Not needed on Blade Master because most skills don't need MP. For Paladin, his skills require a lot of MP so you may want to add some points to Int depending on how often you would like to use skills. If you feel like you don't have enough MP, add some. Charisma: May help to increase important buff duration such as Lunar Eclipse and Dark Edge, but Wolf doesn't need Cha because he already has a skill like Preserverance to increase buff duration. Talent: Another important stat, Tal help you use a good opening skill (because of high stating SP) and increase the power of some important skill including Cross Impact, Grand Cross and Feral Strike (still need more testing for other skills). Luck - Add points on Lck if you want to try something new. Possible Builds Paladin : Vit, Def - Although you're not the best tanker in 12 tails, but with this build, no one will take you down easily. The downfall is that your damage output is quite low but even without Tal, your Cross Impact and Grand Cross combo are still deadly. Vit, Def, Tal - The idea is that you still have high Vit and Def but you put some points on Tal untill your minSP reach 20, so you can instancely use Second Wind anytime you need. This build also help you deal more damage because of Tal. Vit, Atk - Paladin attack skills need high sp to use, so before you can gather enough sp, you must depend on your normal damage. With this build, you're focusing on normal attack and charge. Improve your Air Slasher to the max level. Vit, Tal - The most popular and effective build so far for paladin to hybrid. This build is meant for PVP because you can do high damage from cross impact and grand cross combo early (or instantly if your stating SP is high enough) and also with high Vit, you can heal yourself well. This build work well in high level (55+) and with proper gears (With high tal equipment slotting with tal stones). Vit, Tal, Int - Paladin's skill need a lot of mp so sometimes you will feel that you don't have enough mp, especially in the long game or when you're lucky with double art and you want to spam your Cross Impact, Grand Cross. However, mp problem can be solve using Penguin's support skill. Other builds can be played as well, depending on your creation and play style. Blade Master : Atk, Tal ; or Atk Vit ; or Atk, Agi ; or Atk, Tal, Vit ; or Atk, Agi, Tal. (Anything in Atk, Agi, Tal, Vit) Remember that there's nothing wrong about stat build. Every point can be useful. Your build should suit your play style. There is no such thing as the best build. Skills Skill Map Category:Classes